rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Fairies
5 August 2010 2011 1 August 2012 |series = 14th |special thanks = Narinder Dhami (Ava, Zara, Yasmin, Sabrina) Sue Mongredien (Lexi, Morgan, Maisie) }} The Twilight Fairies (U.S name: Night Fairies) are the 14th series and are responsible to keep day and night running properly with their magic dust. But when Jack Frost steals all seven bags, strange things start to happen! There are seven Twilight fairies and they are: Ava the Sunset Fairy, Lexi the Firefly Fairy, Zara the Starlight Fairy, Morgan the Midnight Fairy, Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy, Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy and Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy. Problem While travelling to Camp Stargaze for their summer holiday, the girls notice a very strange green sunset! Ava the Sunset Fairy arrives and whisks them to Fairyland, where the Twilight Fairies, the King and Queen explain that Jack Frost and his goblins have stolen their magic bags of dust. Without them, night time will be disrupted. Can the girls retrieve the bags before their holiday ends? Jack Frost's Poem The Twilight Fairies' magical powers, Bring harmony to the night time hours. But now their magic belongs to me, And I'll cause chaos, you shall see! Sunset, moonlight, and starlight, too, There'll be no more sweet dreams for you! From evening dusk to morning light, I am the master of the night! The Fairies Ava the Sunset Fairy Ava first met Rachel and Kirsty at the Camp Stargaze entrance. She has long, auburn hair and wears a dress in soft sunset shades of oranges, pinks and yellows. Without her magic, sunsets turn a strange shade of green! Lexi the Firefly Fairy Lexi appeared to the girls from the Twinkling Tree, a special type of tree for fireflies. She has wavy blonde hair pushed back by a green hairband and wears a green cardi over a white top, silver mini skirt, pink leggings and baseball boots. Without her magic, the fireflies can't light up Fairyland. Zara the Starlight Fairy Zara flew down from the night sky and hid behind the observatory where the girls welcomed her to camp. She has dark brown hair, wearing an oversized star t-shirt, leggings and silver brogues. Without her magic, constellations in the sky are ruined. Morgan the Midnight Fairy Morgan flew out as a spark from the bonfire and met the girls in the woods. She has blonde hair in a crop hairstyle and wears a dark blue chiffon dress with peep-toe shoes and a clock-shaped pendant. Without her magic, midnight feasts are ruined. Yasmin the Night Owl Fairy (aka Nia the Night Owl Fairy) The girls found Yasmin fast asleep by a tree in Fairyland. Yasmin has long, wavy brown hair and wears a pink spotty t-shirt with a waistcoat, denim shorts, pink leggings and pink trainers. Without her magic, humans, fairies and animals sleep at the wrong times! Maisie the Moonbeam Fairy (aka Anna the Moonbeam Fairy) Maisie was sitting on a rock when Kirsty and Rachel saw her sparkling brightly. She has blonde hair in a bun, wearing a black cardigan over a blue dress and knee-high boots. Without her magic, the moon vanishes. Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy Sabrina was sleep-flying in the woods when the girls witnessed a light and suspected it was her. She has black curly hair and wears a purple cardi over a long-sleeved white top, purple skirt, turquoise leggings and purple ballet pumps. Without her magic, everyone gets nightmares instead. Who is your favourite Twilight fairy? Ava Lexi Zara Morgan Yasmin/Nia Maisie/Anna Sabrina Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:N Category:T Category:Twilight Fairies Category:Fairies that are published Category:Series Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Norway Category:2010